


Necromancer

by bulma90_13



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Justified
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulma90_13/pseuds/bulma90_13
Summary: ♥ A Fanmix for Cherlocked's The Mouth of this Holler Series ♥





	Necromancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherlocked (cher69)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher69/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Won't you walk with me) Into the Mouth of this Holler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489947) by [Cherlocked (cher69)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher69/pseuds/Cherlocked). 
  * Inspired by [(And the Sun goes Down) About Three in the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925965) by [Cherlocked (cher69)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher69/pseuds/Cherlocked). 
  * Inspired by [(We'll Spend Our Lives Thinkin') How to Get Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529271) by [Cherlocked (cher69)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher69/pseuds/Cherlocked). 



♥  
[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/asqsl1qerb3lm4e/A.jpg)  
♥  
[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/jv80mzesj7wk74p/B.jpg)  
♥  
**Track Listing**  
♥  
1\. You’ll Never Leave Harlan Alive - Ruby Friedman Orchestra  
2\. Heads Will Roll - Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
3\. Patient Eyes (James Iha Remix) - Midnight Movies  
4\. Personal Jesus - Marilyn Manson  
5\. Plagiarism - Lunar  
6\. Chasing Rubies (Acoustic) - Hudson Taylor  
7\. Miss Renee’s Waltz - Ken Waldman  
8\. Paradise Circus - Massive Attack  
9\. Mindstalking - Lunascape  
10\. Werewolf - WOW  
11\. The Other Side - Lunar  
12\. False Knight on the Road - Fleet Foxes  
13\. Soul Inside - Antonio Pinto  
14\. Ghost Love Score - Nightwish  
15\. You’ll Never Leave Harlan Alive - Darrell Scott  
♥

Download here: <http://www.mediafire.com/file/h58o6ow89quawfj/Necromancer.zip>

♥


End file.
